White Day Gift
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: Gajeel wasn't sure when these feeling started. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her smile for as long as she allowed him to. "I'm not a good man, Levy. The truth is, I'm just a selfish asshole." *inspired by Rboz's art on Tumblr


**Crimzon: So this hit me like a speeding truck when I saw Rboz's White Day art and I just needed to write about it. Totally meant for this to come out sooner but shit happened. Review and Enjoy and please check out Rusky's awesome art on Tumblr. FYI, a lot of the dialogue in the beginning is directly from the first comic Rboz drew from Gajevy week.**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

* * *

He couldn't understand.

This weird, fluttering feeling in his chest, his gut, his head. It was an inkling at first; miniscule. It wasn't enough to bother the brawny Dragon Slayer, so he simple ignored it. As days passed, that inkling became an irritating itch. Practically a chill, but not a bad chill. Again, he couldn't understand. Or was it that he was afraid to understand?

_"I'm just selfish . . . it'll pass,"_ he'd tell himself. Those thoughts, however, were always drowned out by _her_ voice.

Levy's voice.

That chill soon became a flutter.

It started in his gut, like this tickling feeling he couldn't shake. It's something he got used to once Levy made it a habit to sit at the same table as him in the guild. Gajeel would often nap while she either talked the afternoon away with Lily or just quietly read. Whether it was silence or the almost lyrical sound of her voice, that flutter almost became a sort of comfort to him.

Soon enough, it became this warmth . . . and it began to spread.

It was on Valentine's Day that Gajeel finally acknowledged the fluttering warmth that consumed his thoughts. Team Shadow Gear had accompanied him and Lily on a job. It had gone fairly well. Gajeel realized he actually liked having Levy's two goof-ball friends hanging around. Sure, Jet and Droy managed to get themselves caught by some evil witch doctor, but that lead to the discovery of his evil hideout and the cure to the curse plaguing the village.

Gajeel wasn't stupid or dense like people made him out to be. He noticed just how hard Jet and Droy tried to keep up with him. They wanted to get stronger. At first, he assumed it was because they wanted to impress Levy, but he was wrong. They wanted to get stronger not only for her, but for themselves too and they pushed themselves to their very limits.

Gajeel wasn't the kind of guy to baby them. He wasn't going to lecture them on limitations. Instead, he stands by and helps when he can. If they wanted his help with training, all they need to do is ask. He'd probably bitch and moan to stay in character, but he'd be glad to help. They were his nakama after-all.

It was their last night camping out before heading back to the guild when Levy had asked him to meet up with her later that night. So he did and it was way past midnight when she walked up to him. They sat in an awkward silence that practically drove the Dragon Slayer mad. The atmosphere between them had never felt so heavy and it made his mind reel back to a conversation he had with Juvia before they left for the job.

"_Juvia's sure Levy will confess her feelings for you soon!"_ The love-sick freak's words rang loudly in his skull, causing a subtle, but strong blush to form. Was he secretly hopeful that this moment was exactly that? A confession?

Gajeel remembers the wonderful taste of the oddly shaped cookies Levy gave him. The chocolate in the cookies were good and were even better with the iron aftertaste. In that short moment, he realized just how dishonest of a man he really was . . . when it came to Levy anyway. To anyone else, he was blunt about his feelings. Not to mention that fact that he has zero shame in jumping onto a stage in a white tux to shoo-be-do-bop the night away. But when it came to the Script-Mage, he couldn't be completely honest. He always held something back which was another weird thing he had trouble understanding.

"_You make me feel like I've always been a good man. As if I never did anything wrong…" _

As fucked up as it sounds, this was the only way he could put this feeling into words.

"_In Phantom Lord, I fought others because I was strong. I beat up the weak because it made me feel even stronger, I realize now just how fucked up I was back then_."

The way she smiled at him. The way she stays by him with no hesitation. The warmth inside started to grow ever stronger.

"_I know they've forgiven me . . . she's forgiven me. The past is the past, but I still feel like I haven't paid for my misdeeds."_

Gajeel looked down at her holding up a conversation he had long since stopped listening to. Her smile was bright as she pointed up at the night sky. _Something about constellations_? He couldn't remember.

"_I just want to keep you close and continue to feel this warmth for the rest of my life. But, do I have the right? I wouldn't blame her if she got sick of me. I just want to protect her smile for as long as she lets me."_

The warmth spread to his chest, causing a strange pressure to build to the point of almost hurting. He'd completely forgotten about the cookies in his hand at this point.

"_The sad truth is I'm not a good guy, Levy. I'm a bad man."_

The pressure like warmth spread like wild fire and his thoughts started to muddle. Slowly, he reached up with his free hand to gently grasp her chin as he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"_The truth is I'm just a selfish asshole."_

This was how it started. Sure, Gajeel may have brushed the kiss off as 'thanking' or 'teasing' her, but he knew it was more than that to him and he hoped it was the same for her too.

* * *

"So? What are you going to do?"

"Yeah –hic—what are ya gonna do?"

Gajeel found himself in one of the most uncomfortable situations ever: being interrogated by the She-Devil herself and her drunkard companion.

"What are you two going on about?" he ignored the dagger like gaze Mira-Jane threw his way as he took a swig of his ale.

"We're askin'—hic—if you got anythin' planned—hic—for White Day?" Cana had inched closer to the Dragon Slayer and he didn't need a super sensitive sense of smell to catch the strong scent of booze spilling from her mouth. He almost gagged.

"White Day?" he mumbled, a look of confusion took place on his features. _What the hell was this White Day? _He thought.

He looked to the two girls when they didn't respond and found their dumbfounded expressions.

"You don't know what White Day is?" Mira-Jane looked almost sympathetic. She then grabbed an old rag from seemingly out of nowhere and started to wipe down the counter between them. Gajeel looked over at Cana and noticed she had set down her barrel and seemed to be between staying awake and passing out.

"White Day," Mira started, "Is for those who received a gift on Valentine's Day to give a gift to that person in return."

"Yeah—hic—so what ya gettin' Levy?" Cana blurted while almost falling off of her stool.

Gajeel sat there completely dumbfounded. _That's an actual thing?! How the Hell was I supposed to know? Why didn't anyone tell me?!_ His thoughts seemed to backtrack to that night. The smile on her face and her laugh. The way he just spontaneously kissed her out of nowhere. _Couldn't that have counted? _He felt a warm blush start to form on his face from the memory. _No, I need to do something for her. But what?_

"Gajeel? Out of curiosity, have you ever received a gift on Valentine's Day . . . aside from Levy?" Asked Mira. She saw him look down at the counter, as if deep in thought. "I'll take that as a no then." She smiled then and saw the strain from his thoughts were noticeable on his features. With a smile, she poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her on a date?" she suggested.

"A date?"

"Sure, why not? Plan a day of fun, just the two of you. I'm sure she'd like that."

Gajeel thought it through for a moment when an idea struck him. _I guess I could ask her on a—a—a d-d-date—Gah, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I gettin' flustered?_

Mira-Jane leaned back and enjoyed the multitude of reactions Gajeel's face was forming. For a moment he was happy and excited then some sort of fear flashed across his face to utter embarrassment. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Listen Gajeel," she brought him out from his inner turmoil, "Go ahead and ask Levy to spend the day with you tomorrow and just wing it. I'm sure whatever it is you choose to do, she wouldn't mind doing…" The look of horror and panic set in on his face, making the Take-Over Mage sigh, "Ok, don't wing it. How about take her to a nice dinner and maybe karaoke after? There's a new book store I know she's been dying to go to. Take her to that."

He remained quiet as he pondered her ideas. _Yeah, I guess we can do that. _

"Thanks for the ideas, Mira."

"No problem, now you best hurry and ask her out. White Day is tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._

"What?! How the hell am I supposed to plan all of this?!"

"Oh don't you worry about that. Let me handle all the reservations and such, all you have to do is ask her out. Go on, she's cleaning out her dorm room. Something about rearranging. I'm sure she'd like some help." Somewhat shocked at her sudden excitement, Gajeel stood up from his seat and was about to start heading out when a thought struck him.

"Wait, you really don't mind plannin'? What is it, got some agenda goin' on or…"

"Gajeel, just go. I'll handle everything. Did you hear me?" her stern tone sent a chill down the Dragon Slayer's spine.

"Fine, fine, I hear ya . . . wait, I thought guys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm?"

"I. Said. It's. Fine. Just. Go."

With that said—or threatened—Gajeel stormed out of the guild as if the devil himself were nipping at his heels.

"Ne, Mira, you've been plannin' this for a while, haven't you?" Cana looked up at the mage, partially conscious. Cana noticed Mira pull out a binder from underneath the bar and what looked like her checking off something on a list. "Mira, what's—hic—that?" Mira shut the binder quickly and set it back where it was and continued to wipe down the counter.

"What agenda? I don't have an agenda."

"I didn't say anything about an agenda . . ."

"Look, this day has been coming and I'm not about to let his idiocy ruin all my hard work." Cana raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, though that could have been the alcohol playing keep-away with her intelligence.

"You know what, this is harshing my buzz so I'm just gonna stay out of it."

* * *

"THAT EVIL SHE-DEVIL! SHE TRYIN' TA GET ME KILLED?!"

_We currently find our beloved Dragon Slayer running for his life through the Girl's Dorm. Why you ask? Because Erza caught him walking in and was now chasing him around with a bat. As per her motto, kill first, ask questions later. _

_"Blasted Devil-Woman! And of course Erza won't listen to a word I say!" _ He ran down one hall, practically ran over Wendy then continued down another hall hoping to find a window he could jump out of. It was when he turned down another hallway; he caught a whiff of old books and ink. _That has to be Levy's room. _Pushing more speed into his run, he bolted straight for the door and practically broke the thing in half with his rapid knocking.

"Gosh, alright, alri—Gajeel?! What are you—"

"Just let me in before she—"

"GAJEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A quick shudder passed through Levy at the sound of Erza's voice and without hesitation, grabbed the Dragon Slayer's arm and pulled him through the door and hid him behind a stack a books. Right as she did, the Re-Quip mage ran up to Levy's door, clearly out of breath. Before she could voice her obvious question, Levy sighed and pointed at the large window down the hall that was conveniently open. In silent understanding, Erza nodded her thanks and bolted for the window, diving through it to continue yelling obscenities outside.

The Script-Mage suddenly felt the rush of adrenaline fade after closing the door and turning to look at Gajeel.

"What on Earth are you doing in the girl's dorm, Gajeel? Do you have a death wish?" She placed both hands on her hips as she tried to look angry at the Dragon Slayer, though her effort was probably in vain because the whole situation was almost comical.

Gajeel heaved a sigh as he got up from his hiding spot and sat down in a chair. He looked up at Levy and noticed the slight blush on her features. Her hair as tied up in a bun and wearing a tank-top and shorts. He couldn't help but think that even though she was clearly irritated with him, he found it kind of cute. Taking another quick peak around her room, he noticed boxes and—what looked like—furniture was being moved around. _Oh yeah, Mira said she was cleaning or something._

"Sorry to put you out, shrimp. Just needed to talk with ya about somethin and Mira said it'd be ok for me to come here. Clearly, I shouldn't listen to her anymore." Levy chuckled at his words and nodded.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't. That woman is always planning something," she shook her head and smiled, "I try not to get involved whenever she's plotting something. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Levy walked over to her closet as she waited for Gajeel's response.

"I—uh—wanted to talk about that night on Valentine's Da—oi, are ya listening?" Gajeel looked up to see Levy trying to reach for the top shelf in her closet. She was on her tip-toes and was straining to reach the old box.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Gajeel. I just wanted to get this thing down before I forget about—ahh, curse my short stature!" she was jumping at this point, though more from irritation and less in trying to reach the object. Laughing at her efforts, Gajeel stood up and walked over. With one arm, he grabbed the box and set it down on the table, ignoring the glare Levy threw at him.

"I could've gotten it, you know?" her cheeks puffed out as she reached to open the box.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe when you hit your next growth spurt," he chuckled as he looked down at the box. "So, what's in there?" he asked. Her irritation seemed to vanish as a smile replaced it.

"Oh yeah. I was hoping to finally frame some of these old pictures from when I was little. I finally went out and got a bunch of frames," she pointed over at a shopping bag in the corner. "There's one picture in particular I really want to frame."

Levy opened a flap when suddenly a small swarm of moths flew up from the box and out the nearby window.

"Oh no . . ." she gasped. Gajeel looked back down and saw the contents of the box. All of the pictures were practically gone. _Those moths were probably dining on these for a while._ Gajeel looked down at the script mage and saw her shoulder shaking.

"I knew I shouldn't have kept putting it off," She picked up one picture. Gajeel recognized the children in it.

"We took this the day we became an official team. I remember our first job was to help re-build a couple of fruit and vegetable carts that Natsu accidentally broke." She giggled at the memory. Several bits of the picture were missing, but Gajeel could make out Levy's blue hair and the smiles of her two comrades. She placed the picture gingerly on the table and was about to go on about some of the other pictures when realization finally hit her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no . . ." she was digging through the box now, completely disregarding the other pictures in search for one in particular. He then saw her stop completely as she brought out her arm from the box. In her hand was a corner to a picture, probably one of the ones that got the worst of the moths' hunger. Gajeel wasn't sure what the picture was, but in that corner, he could see a child's arm and a strand of blue hair.

"Levy?"

The Script-Mage had walked around Gajeel to sit in the chair; the hair in her face covered her eyes.

"This was the only picture I had of them," she mumbled. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "They died when I was six. This picture was taken a few months before that," she held up the corner of it and simply stared. Realization hit him like a boulder. He suddenly was aware that Levy didn't have a family like a lot of the kids who grew up in Fairy Tail.

"Levy, I'm so—"

"I'm sorry, Gajeel. But would you mind leaving? I know you came all this way to ask me something, but . . ." she trailed off and looked back down at the remnants of the photo in her hand.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." He reached over and gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder before turning to her door.

Gajeel closed the door behind him and leaned up against it for a moment. He stood there silently and wished he didn't have such sensitive hearing. _She's crying._ Gajeel tightened his hands into fists. _What happened to protecting her smile ya damned idiot?!_ He mentally cursed at himself. As he did, he hadn't noticed Erza walking up to him with a metal bat in hand.

"There you are! This'll teach you for stepping foot into the girl's do—" Gajeel cut her off mid-swing. He caught the metal bat in his hand and threw it aside before walking away.

"I'm leaving, calm down." Was all he said as he turned down the hall and left the building. Erza merely stood there dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ Was all she could think.

* * *

Gajeel walked in silence, hands deep in his pockets, fists clenched. He wasn't able to do anything for her. If he could, he'd fix that picture of hers, but he knows better than to think there'd be any way of fixing it. _There's gotta be somethin' I can do!_ He screamed internally at himself and his utter uselessness in this situation. Gajeel suddenly found himself by the big tree in the park. He had been so deep in thought that his mindless legs had lead him to the massive tree. Heaving a sigh, he sat on the ground and leaned against the cool bark. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed the sky was starting to change from a bright blue to a dim orange-red.

"The sun's setting . . ." He closed his eyes again, hoping an idea will hit him before nightfall.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" The Dragon Slayer sensed their presence before he heard them. He opened his eyes to see both Jet and Droy standing in front of them along with Lily.

"Oh, hey."

"We've been looking all over for you. Mira's been driving us crazy since you didn't get back to the guild and sent us out to find you," Jet explained. Next thing the Dragon Slayer knew, the trio had taken a seat in front of him.

"So, mind telling us what happened with Levy?" asked Droy. Gajeel jolted in his spot from his words.

"Woah, what?" He then heard Lily snickering next to him.

"Mira-san has been bragging to the whole guild. Turns out she won some sort of pool," he laughed bitterally. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the Exceed.

"How much you lose?" Lily sighed and shook his head.

"Not important. What's important is you explaining to us what happened," he stated quickly. He looked back to Jet and Droy only to find the same waiting expressions and without much choice, started explaining.

"Poor Levy . . ." Lily's ears seemed to drop slightly after hearing Gajeel's explanation.

"Levy told us how she ended up in the guild right after we formed a team," started Droy, his voice solemn. Gajeel sat up straight, listening carefully. Jet's shoulders seemed to drop as he crossed his arms.

"We won't give you the full story. It won't feel right unless she's ok with telling it. All I'll really say is that her village was attacked and she was the only one who got away," Jet stopped and Droy continued from where he left off.

"The Master found her on his way back from a meeting with the council and brought her to the guild. She didn't really warm up to everyone that quickly and she hardly ever talked. I kind of hate to admit it now, but we were kind of jerks to her when we were kids. Always picking on her and stuff."

"One time, I found this old picture that fell out of her pocket and we had this awful game a keep-away," Jet laughed bitterly. "Needless to say, that's the day she discovered just how powerful her magic over words was. She really gave us a beating that day."

"I remember that day. The Master was really angry with us. Ended up punishing us by cleaning up the entire guild after this massive brawl. The funny part? Levy showed up and helped us clean," Droy finished.

Gajeel never understood just how these two felt about Levy until now. They've been friends for years and were practically inseparable. They admired her not only for her strength, but her willingness to forgive. The Dragon Slayer smiled at that thought. _Kinda like me, in a way. _

"Listen, Gajeel. I'm going to be brutally honest with you," Jet spoke up, catching the Dragon Slayer's attention, "I wasn't too crazy about you joining the guild back then."

"Yeah, you guys couldn't make it any more obvious," Gajeel remarked sarcastically. Jet ignored the comment and continued.

"But we saw just how hard you worked to pay back the guild for what you did. And frankly, we weren't keen on how Levy forgave you so quickly, but we understood. As long as it took, we understood and we feel the same and she does. You're a good guy, Gajeel. You may not seem like it sometimes and you may not believe it yourself, but you _are_ a good guy and we're happy Levy found a guy like you to stay by her side." Jet and Droy smiled at the stunned Dragon slayer. _They sound like they're giving me their damn blessing!_

"Stop it, guys. You're going to make him cry," chuckled Lily.

"Shut-up, Cat," he snapped. He looked off to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment. He had to admit that their words did indeed strike a chord.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, time for us to think of something that'll cheer up Levy!" Droy stood up abruptly, hoping to end the awkward silence. Gajeel's eyes snapped back to the duo, confusion on his face.

"What?"

"Did you really think we'd leave this all up to you? You've clearly been sitting here most of the afternoon and have come up with zip," commented Jet as he stood up as well. Lily joined them as he flew up to their height.

"We are nakama, Gajeel and we want to help. Fairy Tail is a family after-all and we gotta stick together as well as help each other out."

_"That's right, we are a family. Nakama . . ."_ Gajeel noticed Jet had his hand out for Gajeel to take and a thought finally struck him. _"There's no way I can fix that picture, but there is something else I can do!" _With a grin spreading on his features, he took Jet's hand and stood up.

"I got an idea," he said as they all exchanged looks. "We're gonna need a camera."

* * *

Light peered through the thin curtain in Levy's room as her heavy eyelids opened. Her head was pounding as her eyes slightly stung. In a groggy state, she sat up and rubbed at a tear stain on her cheek. She hadn't realized she had cried herself to sleep and basically slept up to the next morning. She sat at the edge of her bed and pulled off her headband, unleashing her hair from its confines. _I probably look just as bad as I feel._ Levy looked to her bedside table and saw the remains of her family picture. The events from the previous day flashed in her mind, bringing her head to rest in her hands. _God, I am horrible. Gajeel needed to talk and I just kicked him out._

With a groan, she stumbled to her bathroom to wash her face. It was as she walked back into her messy room that she heard a light knock coming from her window. She walked over to pull aside the curtains only to gasp in surprise. Floating outside her window was Lily, waving his paw in hello. Flustered, Levy reached for the latch on her window and opened it, letting in the Exceed.

"Good Morning, Levy," he greeted.

"Morning Lily. What are you doing here?" she asked. Lily grinned.

"I'm here to deliver an invitation."

"Invitation? To what?"

"Just go to the big tree at the park and dress nice, Gajeel will be waiting," he explained as he flew around her room, almost as if he were looking for something. Levy could feel her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Wait, what? Gajeel? Lily what's—what're you doing?" Levy was suddenly feeling exhausted just watching Lily rummaging through her closet.

"This looks cute. Wear this," he flew over with a brown and tan dress and laid it out nicely on her bed.

"Lily, why do I have to dress nice? What's-"

"It's White Day," he smiled up at her. That's when it all hit her. She slumped down on her bed, realizing what it was Gajeel had wanted to talk with her the day before. _Now I feel worse!_

"Levy?"

"I hardly paid attention to Gajeel when he came by. I was so busy, thinking about those pictures that . . ." she trailed off as Lily placed a paw on her knee.

"Gajeel understand, Levy. Don't fret over it. As for your pictures," he looked over at the lonesome box on the table, "We talked with Mira and she says there might be a way to restore some of them, but . . ."

Levy couldn't hear what else lily was saying as he went on. She looked over to the one of her parents and she came to an understanding.

"You know, it's not like I was upset about the damage to the pictures," Levy had a serene smile, leaving Lily confused, "Well ok, that was kind of a factor. But more of the fact that I was afraid of forgetting what they look like."

"You're parents?" he asked. Levy nodded.

"Every year, little by little, I forget a small detail. First it was their voices. My dad's laugh or my mom's singing. Then it was just their appearance altogether. Only thing I can really recall were the smiles they had in that picture." She looked over at Lily, a small tear falling down her cheek, but it wasn't from sadness. "Pictures, mementos . . . they fade with time and so do memories, but I know that the feelings I have," her hand gestured to her heart, "These feelings will never allow me to forget them."

Lily looked up at the Script-Mage and smiled. _It wasn't the picture itself, but the feelings it harbored. _

With one final goodbye, Lily flew back out her window. Levy waved at the Exceed as he flew off in the direction of the guild. Taking one look at the clock, she noticed just how late it had gotten and decided to get ready.

Levy was, needless to say, _nervous. _It was very clear that this was a date and she could not for the life of her figure out a way to calm the massive knot in her stomach. She adjusted her headband one last time before continuing her trek down the steps that lead to the park. She wasn't far from the tree, so she was able to make out a figure awkwardly standing there. With a gasp, she noticed it was Gajeel . . . dressed in a suit. Not only that, but his hair was tied back in a pony-tail like from the Ball after the grand magic games. Stifling a laugh, she walked up to the Dragon Slayer, a blush already prominent on her features. She noticed him stiffen slightly at her approach and he turned to face her.

"I guess you got my invitation?" he scratched nervously at the back of his head and Levy felt herself calm down a bit. _He's just as nervous as me._

"Look at you in a suit. You look very handsome, Gajeel." Gajeel smiled at her complement and felt himself clam down as well.

"Thanks. Mira-Jane kind of _suggested_ I dress more formal." Levy laughed at the way he stressed the word 'suggested.'

They fell silent for a moment when Gajeel brought out his arm and handed Levy a small box.

"This is for you, Levy." She blushed as she reached for the small gift.

"Gajeel, you didn't have to get me—"

"It's not just from me. Jet and Droy helped with it," he looked away in embarrassment while scratching at his head again.

"Jet and Droy did?" Levy looked down at the box in her hands and lifted the lid on the box. Inside was a silver, book-shaped locket. She smiled brightly at the necklace and looked up at Gajeel.

"We're trying to figure out a way to fix those pictures of yours, but until then we wanted you to know that no matter what, Fairy Tail is your family, Levy." She noticed him gesturing to the locket and it occurred to her that she hadn't opened it. She unclasped it and took a look inside. She brought a hand to cover her mouth in surprise. It was a picture. Gajeel was in the center with Jet hanging his arm around the Dragon Slayer's neck with Droy peeking in from the corner with Lily. On the inside of the locket, next to the picture was a small engraving and it said 'thank you.'

"Gajeel . . . this is . . ." she couldn't find the words to describe the utter joy she felt.

"It's not like it's a replacement, but we wanted you to know just how important your friendship has meant to not only Jet and Droy, but to me as well. Levy I . . . how should I say . . . ugh! I'm not good at this at—"

"Gajeel, thank you." Gajeel stopped at her words and smiled. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his waist while clutching onto the locket as if it were her life-line.

Levy always knew Fairy Tail was her family. Though they could never replace her parents, they're just as important to her. She loves them dearly. Jet and Droy are her most precious friends and the feelings she holds for the Dragon Slayer before her are indescribable.

"Would you mind helping me put it on?" Levy held up the necklace for Gajeel to grab. He nodded and fumbled with the clasp as he got it secured around her neck. Levy looked down at the book-shaped locket, feeling the warmth that the picture inside created. No matter where she was, she'd always have her family close by.

She turned to Gajeel and with a smile, grabbed onto his hand and pulled him with her as she started walking into town.

"So, what are we doing first?"

* * *

**Crimzon: holy crap this was supposed to be out sooner, but I'm finally done! Woo! I just want to put out there that I loved the scene with Jet, Droy and Gajeel. I originally had it planned differently, but it still worked out the way I wanted it. I absolutely adore the relationship they have with Gajeel and it's kind of a Brotp for me. It kind of bothers me how others write off Jet and Droy as jealous jerks, using that whole Phantom Lord fiasco as an excuse. The way Rboz drew them in her comics gave me the inspiration for this One-Shot. So, in conclusion, I hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review and check out my other fics. For those of you reading Possession, I'll try to update that one soon. Maybe this week or the following. **

**Goodnight everybody! **


End file.
